


A Night in the Life of Sherlock Holmes

by raspberrymoriarty



Series: Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Apathy, Comfort, Depression, M/M, Manical depression i guess, Mental Health Issues, Sheriarty 31 days challenge, Star Gazing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymoriarty/pseuds/raspberrymoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then there's the Sky, the Sky makes me sad." </p><p>Sherlock comes home to Jim having a rather bad night. </p><p>DAY 1 SHERIARTY 30 DAYS CHALLENGE "A day in the Life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Life of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Depression! No self harm, just general apathy. I do not have experience with depression. Feel free to correct me.
> 
> I'm not native English, so have mercy.

When Sherlock got home, it was far past midnight. He expected Jim to be in bed as he knew the criminal wasn’t working on any case at the moment. 221b was pitch black when he entered.  
He tried to be quiet like Jim had asked him to. He usually forgot about what people asked him to do, but Jim was always very logical und reasonable and would never ask for something stupid so he actually complied most times.  
When he got into their bed room however, there wasn’t his boyfriend to be found. Confused he shouted Jim’s name, going on a hunt through the apartment, but he was nowhere to be seen. After ringing his phone without success, he sighed und gave in to the last possibility. Climbing the roof, he finally found Jim.  
As he saw the silhouette, he got down again, made tea, got blankets und cosy socks. He remembered the first time he had found Jim like this. Mostly it happened at night, after particularly bad nightmares. But this first time, he almost had the whole city searching for the criminal and when he found him, he actually had to phone Mycroft (what an embarrassment that had been) because he had had no clue how to deal with his apathetic boyfriend. Mycroft had sent Anthea with hot soup, tea and said blankets.  
Just sitting there with Jim and waiting for this to be over seemed to be the only option. He kept him warm and told him stories. Sometimes, he got Jim leaning onto him.  
Today seemed to be particularly bad though. He wrapped the criminal mastermind into his Belstaff and blankets, gave him a kiss on the top of his head and read Miss Marple to him. Jim stared up to the stars, motionless as always, until he turned his head to the curly head and just looked at him.  
“I appreciate your concern, you know”, he said in his usual ice cold business tone, “But you’re not making it better or anything. You could go to bed.”  
Sherlock just lifted an eyebrow and snorted. “If you think I will let you freeze to death or jump off the roof I must disappoint you.”  
“Sherlock”, Jim’s voice sounded more like a warning rather than his usual soft Irish lilt.  
Sherlock stayed unimpressed and grabbed Jim’s hand, squeezing it. “I’m not letting you alone, okay? I don’t care if you want me here. I don’t care if I’m helping or not. But you’ll never get rid of me.”  
Jim blinked for a second, but turned back to the stars, not talking anymore for the rest of the night. Sherlock didn’t give a fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @raspberrymoriarty


End file.
